sisterz4everofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Crystal Royals
Ashley Crystal Royals is one of the main characters of New Life. Her parents are Martin and Cassie Royals and her siblings are Ethan, Scarlett, Sophia, Stephanie, and Gracie. Her spouse is Blake Delx and her children are JoJo and Serena Royals. Her second last name is Whitney. Ashley has blonde hair and light gray eyes. New Life Childhood On May 16th, Ashley Crystal Royals was born to Martin and Cassie in the Royals Mansion, New York. She is the second oldest and had a good bond with her brother, Ethan. She grew up with Ethan and her cat, Snow. When Ashley was five, Ethan used an age spell on himself, and he turned eighteen, but he is actually five years older than Ashley. One day, Ethan suddenly disappears and Ashley was heartbroken, swore to never tell her sisters about their brother when they were born. Ashley has a strong sister bond with the twins, Scarlett and Sophia. Teenager Ashley attends High School Live with her sister, Scarlett and Sophia. On their first day of school, she was well known and respected, and Scarlett bumped into three diva queens of the school; the Catastic sisters, Christina, Curly, and CeCe. Afterwards, they became enemies. After Blake, Kevin, and Tom broke up with the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) girls, they asked out Ashley and her sisters on a date. They agreed and had their date at The Fancy Diner. Next day, Blake and Ashley were a couple and the Catastic sisters wanted revenge, so they kidnapped Ashley, Scarlett, and Sophia. Their boyfriends came to rescue them and found out a secret the Whitneys had hidden from Earth. They are actually the Royals and their home planet is Vestoria, also known as Neptune and Royals Star. The Whitneys are actually the Royals and has magical powers. Later on in the story, Ashley was captured by Christina again and drove her to Mistic Woods, only for Zendrac to attack Ashley and Blake came to rescue her. Ashley sacrifices herself for Blake and Christina, even though she kidnapped her twice. After a conversation with Zendrac, she was teleported back to Mistic Woods by hiim. Christina learned her ways are bad and she decided to be good from now on. A war happened between the Vestorians and Zendrac's troops, only to lead Cassie die in the battle, but she revealed a truth she and Martin has hidden from her family. Later on, the Royals moved to California with their boyfriends and the Catastics. Years after graduating high school, Ashley and her sisters got married. Years past and Blake and Ashley had two children; a son and a daughter named JoJo and Serena. New Life 2 Ashley is rarely mentioned in the story. She gave birth to JoJo and Serena. The Catastic sisters are Royals in honor, even though they aren't the Royals by blood, they are part of the family. The parents of the Royals generation 2 (aka New Life 2 or New Life generation 2) decided to move to Asia, leaving their daughters sad. New Life 3 Ashley isn't in the story, but her daughter, Serena, married Jason Henderson and had five children; Joe, Kelsey, Roselia, Riyla, and Jessica. New Life 4 Ashley isn't in the story, but Roselia has three children. Shane and Roselia's children are Jay, Asetta, and Serenity Royals. New Life 5 Ashley isn't mentioned in the story, but Asetta has two children; a son named Andrew and a daughter named Cynthia. New Life 6 (Coming soon) New Life 7 (Coming soon) New Life 8 (Coming soon) A Forbidden Love Ashley is first mentioned in the chapter, "Ready N Sing!" by singing with Scarlett, Sophia, Serena, Kevline, Kevlene, Roselia, Crescent, Everest, Asetta, Crista, Evelyn, Bridgette, and Nicolette. She is later mentioned again in the chapters, "Voice Part 3, Voice Part 4, Voice Part 5, Voice Part 6, Voice Part 7, Voice Part 8, and Voice Part 10." Ashley helped Bridgette and Nicolette, along with other Royals, stopped Jenx, another daughter of Zendrac, who also wanted revenge.